moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Catastrophe Tank
Latin Confederation |role = * Assault * Anti-air |useguns = * 135mm ramjet cannon (ground) * "Schturm" missiles (air) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 580 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 1 |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1600 |time = 0:58 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Battle Lab |groundattack = 160-80 * 100% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy, (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 70% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 65% vs. Light * 25% vs. Foehn infantry * 15% vs. all infantry armor types |airattack = 50-25 * 80% vs. Medium Aircraft * 75% vs. Light Aircraft * 70% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 40% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) (missile) |range = * 7, minimum 1.5, radius 0.3 (cannon) * 8.5, radius 0.5 (missile) |ability = Transported infantry can fire from the Catastrophe Tank |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = K.M. }} The Catastrophe Tank is a super heavy tank used by the Latin Confederation. Official description The Catastrophe Tank, living up to its name, leaves destruction everywhere in its wake. Though the Latin Confederation does not possess the budget Russia or China has to develop technologically advanced super tanks, they were still able to cobble together a very potent weapon. Built around a powerful ramjet cannon that fires high velocity projectiles, this monster tank sports a high-end missile launcher to protect itself from aircraft as well. The Catastrophe Tank has room and a special gunport for a single passenger to boost its hefty firepower even further.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Catastrophe Tank is among the largest and most powerful tank the Latin Confederation ever built. Armed with multiple weapon systems and a gun port for its passenger, the Latin Confederation's monster tank fills up the gap of heavy armor units while the rest of the Latin Confederation focuses on guerrilla warfare and sabotage. Its 135mm ramjet cannon deals high damage to vehicles, tanks and even buildings. But that is not all. The Catastrophe Tank is equipped with "Schturm" missiles in order to engage air targets, making it the Confederation's advanced AA unit as well as a monster tank. The Latin Confederation also installs a gun port on the tank, allowing one infantry unit to enter the tank for protection while firing from inside. Capable of fending off all kinds of threats (provided that an anti-infantry infantry is on board), the Catastrophe Tank is arguably the only all-rounder monster tank among its rank. On the other hand, the Catastrophe Tank is costly and takes quite a long time to build. Its ramjet cannon is ineffective against infantry, making a 'stock' tank vulnerable to anti-armor Infantry. However this can be solved by carrying an anti-infantry infantry inside, the Desolator being a common and reliable choice. The Catastrophe Tank is also quite slow and unable to outrun its opponent. Special attacks like mind control can eliminate them quickly. Appearances Act One * In Killing Fields, the enemy has several Catastrophe Tanks guarding the area that Rashidi will be transferred if player's forces are spotted by the spotlight, which makes the rescue difficult to complete. Act Two * The Catastrophe is introduced as a buildable unit in Firewalking. Assessment Behind the scenes * Sometimes the Catastrophe Tank is referred to by the community as "poor man's Apocalypse Tank". In fact, the former literally takes the internal name (APOC) of the latter from older versions, while the Apocalypse Tank from the 3.x series takes the internal name (MAMM) of the Mammoth Tank from older versions. See also * Tesla Cruiser * Nuwa Cannon References zh:灾厄坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:Monster Tanks Category:Opentopped Category:Transports Category:Self Healing